NARUTO DECADE
by uciha faiz
Summary: bagaimana jika naruto jadi uciha dan sasuke adalah sepupunnya dan naruto punya sodara kembar bagaimana kisahnya baca aja sendiri n mohon rewiew nya


NARUTO DECADE

Chapter 1

Pada jaman dahulu di sebuah desa bernama konohagakure penduduknya hidup damai tantram,sejahtera.

Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama

Karena datang monster yang konon mempunyai 9 inti kekuatan Kr sebelumnyaNama monster itu ialah "Kr DECADE"(Kr:kamen rider)

Semua penduduk desa konoha takut karena belum pernah ada ninja yang bisa mengalahkan decade,sementara disuatu tempat ada pasangan suami-istri yang istrinya hendak melahirkan.

Terlihat Seorang pria berambut pirang yang lumayan panjang dan tampan juga gagah menemani seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan cantik yang diketahui adalah istrinya yang sedang hamil besar.

"Kushina... Bertahanlah... Bersabarlah... Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang... Sebentar lagi mereka akan membantu persalinanmu... Aku mohon... Bersabarlah... Aku mohon... demi aku dan anak kita...", sahut pria kuning tersebut kepada wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Kushina.

"Mi, Minato! Aku... aku tidak tahan lagi... Minato! Ah,, sa, sakit...", rintih Kushina memegangi perutnya. Dari pahanya mengalir darah merah segar yang membuat semua yang melihatnya tercekat dan khawatir. Minato, nama pria berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto itu menatap Kushina dengan cemas. Keringat dinginnya mengalir deras. Tangan besar dan hangatnya mengusap lembut air mata Kushina. Berharap Kushina akan berhenti menangis dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Sabar sayang... Tunggulah... Bertahanlah...", sahut Minato menenangkan. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang wanita berdada besar berambut pirang, Tsunade. Dan beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka adalah sarutobi,Jiraiya,Fugaku dan Mikoto.U Kelima orang yang melihat Kushina dan Minato segera menuju mereka dan menenangkan keduanya.

"Jiraiya! Bawakan aku handuk, dan air hangat! Cepat! Minato... kau temani istrimu agar dia dapat bertahan hingga akhir...", seru Tsunade. Semua yang ada disana segera melakukan yang diperintahkan Tsunade. Dan persalinan pun dimulai.

Kushina menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Lalu, berusaha mengeluarkan anak yang dikandungnya. Sekuat tenaga. Walaupun sakit dan dia rasakan itu. Wajahnya terlihat tersiksa. Dia meringis kesakitan. Minato yang melihatnya hanya dapat menyemangati istrinya itu. Menenangkannya. Beribu kata-kata penyemangat keluar dari mulut Minato. Dalam hatinya dia berdo'a agar anak dan istrinya ini selamat. _Ya Tuhan... Aku mohon... Selamatkan Anak dan Istriku... Tuhan... Aku mohon! Biarkan mereka hidup bahagia... Jangan sampai mereka meninggalkanku lebih dulu... Biarlah aku yang kau panggil... Tapi, jangan mereka Ya Tuhan..._ batin Minato. Matanya nanar menatap istrinya.

Tidak lama... 2 orang bayi mungil pun lahir ke dunia dengan suara tangisannya yang sangat kuat. Minato tersenyum dan memberitahukan Kushina dengan senang bahwa anak mereka lahir dengan selamat. Tsunade segera membersihkan bayi mungil itu dan menyerahkannya pada Minato dan Kushina. Kushina menerimanya dan kedua orang tua baru itu segera memperhatikan anak mereka dengan seksama. Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah mereka.

"Minato... Kushina... Akan kalian berinama siapa anak ini?", Tanya Jiraiya mendekati mereka berdua.

"yang laki-laki Kami akan menamainya Naruto... dan yang perempuan kami akan menamainya Shina", ujar Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Hah? Kenapa nama itu?", Tanya Jiraiya heran dengan kedua muridnya ini.

"Aku ingin Naruto menjadi pengubah dunia ninja yang serba kekerasan seperti sekarang... Aku ingin Naruto menjadi pembawa kedamaian seperti yang diceritakan dalam novel pertamamu... Aku ingin Naruto mewujudkan harapan semua orang seperti itu...", jawab Minato dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"lalu Shina?"tanya Tsunade "aku ingin Shina seperti ibunya yang tidak mudah menyerah"ujar Minato

"Kami juga ingin... Naruto danShina menjadi kebanggaan kami... orangtuanya... Membawa kedamaian dimana-mana... Menjadi pahlawan kecil kami... dan pahlawan sejati desa... dan dunia... Menyadarkan bahwa masih ada cinta di dunia yang kejam ini...", sahut Kushina sambil tersenyum memandangi bayinya yang lucu dan mungil yang sedang tertawa-tawa dan menendang-nendang lucu. Minato pun ikut memandanginya.

"Namikaze Minato... Akankah anakmu kau namakan Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Shina?", Tanya Sarutobi.

"Tidak... dia akan aku beri nama Uciha Naruto dan Uciha Shina. Bukannya aku tak mau mengakuinya. Hanya saja, aku takut dia diincar oleh banyak ninja. Karena menyandang nama Namikaze... juga karena... dia(Naruto) akan menjadi Jinchuriki...", jawab Namikaze lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato?", Tanya Kushina terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina... Aku memakai nama keluargamu... Karena dengan begitu tak akan ada yang mengenali Naruto. Dan dia dapat hidup sebagaimana anak pada umumnya. Normal...", jawab Minato dengan tatapan mata sendu yang menatap istri tercintanya.

"Bukan itu! APA MAKSUDMU HAH? APA MAKSUDMU MENJADIKAN NARUTO JINCHURIKI!", seru Kushina meledak-ledak.

"Hahaha... Kushina... kau itu baru saja persalinan... Tapi, kamu masih enerjik ya! Syukurlah...", sahut Tsunade.

"Iya betul sekali yang dikatakan nenek Tsunade tentang memang orangnya enerjik"

"Bukan gitu Itachi,nona Tsunade!", seru Kushina sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

"Kushina... aku juga tidak rela... Tapi, percayalah... Aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja... Anak kita itu kuat... Ya... Uciha Naruto akan menjadi yang terbaik... Aku yakin itu!", sahut Minato menenangkan.

"Minato... Aku tidak mau Naruto dijauhi, Kau pernah dengar 'kan tentang jinchuriki yang selalu dijauhi? Kau pikir aku senang Naruto dijauhi?", Tanya Kushina. Kali ini, air mata menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf...", sahut Minato membelai lembut rambut Kushina dan mencium Kushina. Dia juga membelai rambut Naruto dan mengecup bayinya... Tidak, bayi mereka, dengan syahdu.

"Mi, Minato... kau pernah dengar 'kan? Banyak yang menjadi jinchuriki... Tapi, hidupnya tak bahagia... Tak normal. Mereka dijauhi. Mereka dianggap sebagai senjata dan pembunuh desa...", ujar Kushina dengan isak tangisnya dan menatap bayinya yang sedang tertawa itu dengan syahdu. Bayi kecil yang berambut hitam bermata onxy(Naruto). Dan Bayi kecil berambut hitam bermata biru secerah langit(Shina).

"Ya... Tapi, aku percaya pada Naruto... Aku sayang padanya... Aku mohon izinkanlah... demi kita semua... juga demi Naruto. Aku yakin suatu hari dia bisa menjadi pahlawan sejati... Dan juga, pada kalian semua, Sarutobi, Jiraiya dan Tsunade... Aku mohon jagalah Naruto. Dan jangan beritahukan padanya kalau dia anak dari Namikaze. Biarlah dia yang mencari tahu sendiri. Lalu, aku mohon jangan sampai anak seumurannya tahu kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuriki. Aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto bahagia... dan diakui...", sahut Minato panjang lebar pada semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Kushina hanya bisa menangis pasrah dan ditenangkan oleh Minato. Semua yang ada disana diliputi kesedihan. Tiba-tiba, semua yang ada disana dikejutkan dengan adanya seorang anbu yang masuk tanpa izin untuk memberitahukan suatu informasi.

"Hokage-sama! Para tetua ingin mengadakan rapat... emh, maaf saya mengganggu... Tapi, ini penting!", seru anbu itu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua yang berada disana dan membungkukan badannya lalu pergi.

"Baiklah... Tsunade, tolong jaga Kushina,Itachi,Naruto dan Shina. Jiraiya... temani Tsunade Fugaku,Mikoto kalian berjaga-jaga di sini... tuan sarutobi... Kau bersamaku mengikuti rapat...", seru Minato. Lalu, semuanya pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Minato. Tapi, sebelumnya, dia terlebih dahulu menciumanak dan istrinya seraya membisikan sesuatu pada keempatnya. "Ayah pergi dulu... Kau disini saja ya jaga ibumu, Itachi, Naruto ,Shina...", sahut Minato sambil tersenyum hangat dan dibalas dengan tawa dari Naruto. Minato dan Sarutobi pun pergi ke balai desa untuk rapat dengan para tetua Konoha. Lalu, sesampainya disana, terlihatlah banyak orang yang berkumpul. Semua clan dari clan yang ada di konoha. Dan tak lupa para penasihat dan tetua Konoha.

"Hokage-sama...", sahut mereka seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menundukan kepalanya. Minato pun membungkukan kepalanya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hokage-sama... anda pasti tahu keadaan desa saat ini... lalu, apa yang harus kita perbuat?", Tanya seorang dari para tetua.

"Baiklah... sudah dari jauh hari aku memikirkan ini... Kita adakan penyegelan bijuu...", jawab Minato. Sontak semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Minato tak percaya.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi jinchurikinya? Tidakkah itu terlalu berbahaya?", Tanya orang yang sepertinya perwakilan dari clan Hyuga. Hyuga Hizashi.

"Ya... itu memang bahaya. Baiklah... rencana itu akan dilaksanakan 3 hari dari sekarang... aku harap saat itu semuanya jangan ada yang keluar... baiklah... Rapat selesai... masih ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi?", Tanya Minato dengan tegas.

"Tak ada...", jawab tetua lainnya.

"Baiklah... terimakasih atas kerjasamanya... rapat selesai... bubar!", perintah Minato. Semua pun bubar dengan cepat. Kini tinggal Minato yang terduduk lesu.

"Kau tak apa, Minato?", Tanya Sarutobi.

"Ya, aku tak apa... Maaf, aku ingin pulang...", jawab Minato yang langsung pergi ke rumahnya bergegas dengan kecepatannya.

"Kushina! Aku pulang...", seru Minato.

"Hai... Kau sudah pulang, sayang? Itachi, Naruto ,Shina... lihatlah... Ayahmu sudah pulang...", jawab Kushina. Minato tersenyum mendengar tutur kata istrinya itu. Dia melihat Kushina yang sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Kini dia kembali terlihat cantik, segar dan bersemangat. Bajunya pun telah diganti. Penampilannya tidak acak-acakan lagi.

"Hai sayang... hai juga, anakku! Anak ayah...", sahut Minato menghampiri istrinya dan mengecupnya lembut juga membelai lembut rambut tipis anaknya.

"Bagaimana rapatnya?", Tanya Kushina.

"Seperti biasa... membosankan...", jawab Minato. "Erm, boleh aku menggendong anak kita?", Tanya Minato sambil terus menatap Naruto dan Shina

"Ya... silahkan Minato...", jawab Kushina sambil memberikan Naruto pada Minato.

"Kushina...Itachi… Naruto...Shina… Maafkan aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana pada kalian...", ujar Minato.

"Apa?", Tanya Kushina.

"Aku... akan menyegel bijuu dalam tubuh Naruto.. dan jika penyegelan dilakukan... aku akan mati...", jawab Minato. Hal itu membuat Kushina tersentak kaget. Lalu, dia mengerling pada Minato.

"Tak adakah jalan lain?", Tanya Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak... inilah satu-satunya... bolehkah, Kushina?", Tanya Minato dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Mi, Minato... se, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak mengizinkan... sungguh sangat tidak mengizinkan! Tapi, hidup bersamamu selama ini... membuat aku mengerti akan sesuatu...", jawab Kushina terputus disela isak tangisnya.

"Apa itu?", Tanya Minato pada Kushina dengan tatapannya yang benar-benar terasa menyedihkan.

"Kau... walaupun aku melarangmu sekeras apapun... tetap saja... kau pasti akan lakukan hal itu... kau ini orangnya keras dan teguh pendirian... percuma aku melarangmu...", jawab Kushina disertai air mata yang terus mengucur. Deras menghiasi pipinya yang merah merona.

"Terimakasih... maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik dan suami yang setia menemanimu... Aku malah akan meninggalkanmu lebih awal... maafkan aku... maaf...", sahut Minato sambil memeluk Kushina erat. Mereka pun menghayati pelukan mereka itu.

"Erm, Minato... kasihan Naruto dan Shina…", ujar Kushina.

"Ibu apa ayah akan pergi" ujar itachi kecil

"Iya sayang sabarng sabar ya"

"Ah! Iya... aku lupa... maaf... Kushina... Itachi…Naruto...Shina", ucap Minato. Setelah itu, Jiraiya dan Tsunade pun pergi. Tingallah Minato dan Kushina di rumah itu. Mereka tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama. Keluarga yang bahagia. Lalu, mereka berdua pun menidurkan Naruto dan Shina di ranjangnya. Minato dan Kushina tertawa melihat anak mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka mengucapkan kata-kata indah yang membuat Naruto tertidur lelap saat itu. Member nada pada setiap perkataan mereka. Membuat perkataan mereka kini jauh lebih enak didengar yang ternyata. Membuat Naruto kecil tertidur dengan pulas.

Lalu hari yang dinanti pun tiba dihadapan DECADE minato berdiri gagah sambil membawa naruto di genggamannya kemudian dia meletakan naruto dihadapanya dan merapa segel dan kemudian proses penyegelan pun dimulai,dengan menghilangnya DECADE maka semua pun kembali seperti semula penduduk desa konoha pun merasa senang sekaligus berduka cita atas meninggalnya Hokage mereka yang tercinta yaitu HOKAGE ke sebelum meniggal minato sempat berkata pada Fugaku "Fu…Fugaku to..tolong lindungi Kushina dan Itachi serta Naruto dan Shina aku mohon.."ujar Minato "baiklah tuan Minato kami akan melindungi nona Kushina ,tuan Itachi,tuan Naruto dan nona Shina"

"dan ini Fugaku berikan gulungan ini pada naruto saat dia menjadi genin ini adalah jurus api yang wajib dikuasai oleh kalangan klan uciha selain itu tolong lakukan pelatihan pada Naruto…" dan itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Minato

Dari pada nungguin lama mending kita skip saja.

10 tahun kemudian

Di Academy

"Nah anak-anak sekarang kita punya teman baru , sebenarnya dia mendaftar di academy se- angkatan kalian namun dia baru masuk academy sekarang karena ada pelatihan khusus dari clannya." Kata sensei yang tak lain adalah sensei Iruka "nah masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu"kata sensei Iruka kemudian masuklah laki-laki berambut seperti sasuke tapi agak beda dikit (kalau kalian pernah main ninjasaga rambut model ke2 untuk male) bermata onyx memakai jaket(jaket seperti jaket minato waktu kecil) semua wanita disana takjub melihatnya terutama si raja rias Ino yamanaka "waaaa dia tampan sekali" kata para perempuan kemudian dia berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya"nama saya Uciha Naruto" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri "Shina itu saudara kamu ya"Tanya Sakura "ya dia adalah saudara kembarku"kata Shina "lalu kenapa ia baru masuk academy sekarang"Tanya cewek ber cepol 2 Ten-Ten…..

BERSAMBUNG!


End file.
